ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Bride
The Ghost BrideOfficial Extreme Ghostbusters website Ghost Activity Archives F-K was a result of a man wishing for a wife at a wishing well, which was in fact home of a Wishgiver ghost. History Based on Egon Spengler's experience, a Ghost Bride is a fairly common manifestation that has a repetitious behavior: the classic conjunctive ritual of ethereal subjugation or kissing its victim.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 05:00-05:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Kissing is a classic conjunctive ritual. Ethereal subjugation of the corporeal. I see it regularly." However, it is rare for this type of ghost to stray far from its originating source.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 05:51-05:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "It's rare for this type of ghost to stray far from its originating source." In 1997, a man named Leonard Bates quit his career as a tax accountant and bought some property. On this land was a house and an old shed that contained a covered up well. Upon tossing in a coin and wishing for a wife, the Wishgiver within the well generated a Ghost Bride. It pursued Bates from the house into New York City and made up for long distance travel by going through mirrors and various reflective surfaces. Bates made it to the Firehouse and was placed under the Ghostbusters' protection. Eventually, the Ghost Bride arrived and tried to kiss Bates. The act of kissing its method of draining life force. But for this Ghost Bride, she was a mere conduit of sorts and fed the stolen essence to its creator, the Wishgiver. Kylie Griffin used herself as bait and flirted with Bates. The infuriated Ghost Bride appeared and was trapped. However, once she was placed into the Containment Unit, another copy was made by the Wishgiver. The Ghostbusters arrived, took strategic positions, and proceeded to smash every piece of glass in the house, except one. Roland Jackson then shattered it once the Ghost Bride entered it but the P.K.E. Meter showed it was still there. Once the Bride reappeared, Roland reflected his gun's Proton Streams off the mirror shards and trapped the second Ghost Bride. The team then went outside to deal with the Wishgiver. Powers and Abilities The Ghost Bride can fly, has above average strength, is able to hide in mirrors and any other reflective objects, and drains the life force out of her victim. If neutralized before she drains the life force of a victim, the Wishgiver creates a copy, like being caught in a Trap. The only way to stop more Ghost Brides from being duplicated was to defeat the entity which created her, the Wishgiver. Classification A Ghost Bride is a Class 5 entity.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Class 5." See Also *Dixie Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Till Death Do We Start" References Gallery GhostBride06.jpg|Initial Form GhostBride07.jpg|Initial Form GhostBride05.jpg|Initial Form GhostBride15.jpg|Initial Form GhostBride04.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride08.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride09.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride10.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride12.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride13.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride14.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride16.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride17.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride18.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride19.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride20.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride21.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride22.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride23.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride24.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride25.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride26.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride27.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride28.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride29.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride30.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride31.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride32.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride33.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride34.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride35.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride36.jpg|Primary Form GhostBride01.jpg|Draining life force GhostBride02.jpg|Traveling into mirror GhostBride03.jpg|Traveling through reflection GhostBride11.jpg|Traveling out of mirror GhostBride37.jpg|Deteriorating when Wishgiver revealed itself Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 5 Category:EGB Characters Category:GBW Characters